


Circuit Breaker

by misura



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Cassian Andor and co. bring back one Galen Erso from their mission to Eadu. Clearly, this can only end indisasterromance. (post-Eadu, everybody lives!AU)





	Circuit Breaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> I thought this was going to be shorter? but you mentioned preferring relationships over inevitable doom, and so this fic happened, and I hope you'll like it.

"I don't think that man likes you," K-2SO said. "Ironic, isn't it? Here you go, saving his life by not shooting him when you were ordered to, and here he goes, disliking you. So it goes."

Cassian glowered over to where Galen Erso was being hauled around by Jyn to meet yet another Senator, to explain how he had sabotaged the Death Star while living the cushy life of an Imperial science officer, thereby saving the galaxy while keeping his hands all nice and clean.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"You ask me, I think it's because he thinks you had ulterior motives," K-2SO said, nodding sagely.

Cassian had _bled_ for the Cause. He'd killed friends - people who'd trusted him. People he'd trusted never to betray him - but then, once the Imperial torture droids got their hands on someone, trust didn't really make that much of a difference, did it? Everyone talked, sooner or later. _Everyone._ Unless you shut them up first.

What had Galen Erso ever done, compared to that? Nothing. Less than nothing.

"I swear, sometimes it's like talking to a wall. Or a child."

Cassian sighed. _Politics._ Let the Senate declare Galen Erso a saint - what was that to him? "What ulterior motives?"

"Hm?" K-2SO said. "Oh. That. I think he thinks you have designs on his daughter. Silly, isn't it?"

*

Bodhi felt ... overwhelmed, was the word he was looking for, he supposed. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, or wanting to hug Galen every time they met, which was rather often, on account of them both sort of wandering around the Rebel base, not having much of anything to do.

Nobody'd yet tried to recruit him as a pilot, but then (he told himself) it was early days yet. Plus, there was the small detail where he'd only ever been a cargo pilot.

Still, in his heart of hearts, Bodhi knew he was destined for more. He was going to be a hero. A legend.

Or possibly just a good pilot, fighting the good fight. Making new friends, flying missions, and then coming back home safe and sound, to where Galen would be waiting for him, designing neat new weapons and defense systems for the Rebels. That would work, too. Bodhi wasn't greedy.

Like Chirrut always said: he was one with the Force and the Force was with him - and if sometimes, 'the Force' was actually Baze, so what? Chirrut was welcome to him, as long as the universe would kindly provide Bodhi with some Force of his own, i.e., Galen Erso.

Speaking of whom:

"Bodhi." Galen smiled. He looked a little pale, a little like he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Galen." Bodhi smiled back. He worried it made him look silly. "How's it going?"

"Early days yet," Galen said. He sounded grave. "I have ... much to explain. Many doubt if, in acting differently, I might not have prevented the Death Star from coming into existence at all. Nothing I haven't asked myself a thousand times over."

"Well, if you need someone to rescue you, you know who to call," Bodhi said. For a moment, he lost himself in a vision of heroically rescuing Galen - again. Only this time, it would be him alone, Bodhi Rook, local boy. Ex-cargo pilot. Wanted by Empire and Rebellion alike. The two of them against the rest of the universe - unless Jyn wanted to come, too, in which case there would be three of them.

... All right, so maybe that wasn't going to turn out so great.

Galen hesitated. "Captain Andor seems quite capable," he said cautiously.

Bodhi kept smiling. "Cassian's a good guy, sure."

"If worst comes to worst, I have promised myself that I will not run away. I will stand and face my fate," Galen said. "If I must die to convince the Rebellion of my sincerity, it is a price I will be happy to pay."

"Right." Bodhi mentally swapped out his rescue-scenario for a romantic-kidnapping one. If he could get Jyn on board, and maybe Chirrut and Baze, everything could still work out okay. More or less.

Galen stepped forwards and hugged him. "It is good to see you, my friend. A friendly, familiar face."

Bodhi thought of how much better it would have been if they could have seen one another naked. Still friendly and familiar, but also sort of ... sexy? In a friendly and familiar sort of way.

*

"Now there's an idea," K-2SO said.

Cassian was mentally going over his reasons for going against orders and not shooting Galen Erso. Or simply leaving him on Eadu. Or arranging for him to have an 'accident' en route. Or anything at all that might qualify as at least a half-decent murder attempt.

_Damn Galen Erso. Damn my life. And damn the Force, while we're at it._

Sure, Jyn had been happy on the way back, as had Bodhi. Chirrut, though, Chirrut had looked way too smug. Like he knew something. _And so what if he does? Who cares? I don't need some damn Jedi-wannabe's approval. What's any Jedi ever done for me, huh? Dying, that's all they're good for._

K-2SO made a sound he imagined sounded like someone clearing his throat. "I said - "

"I heard you," Cassian said. "I like it. It's a great idea, K. Good for you. Very strategic. Well done."

K-2SO blinked at him with a hint of reproach. "I haven't even told you what it is."

"Whatever it is, I'm in," Cassian said.

"Oh," said K-2SO. "Good. Then, as of now, we're dating. And having lots of sex."

*

As always happened when he allowed himself to get too close to Bodhi, Galen felt himself reluctant to let go. He told himself that it wasn't a betrayal: if Lyra had still been alive, and here, he would have been proud to call Bodhi a friend, and nothing more.

He hadn't lied, when he'd told Jyn that he missed her mother. That he would always miss her mother.

Still, life went on. He'd allowed Krennic to believe that his work had taken Lyra's place, that the joy of losing himself in the technical challenges of a project like the Death Star was capable of filling the emptiness her absence had created in his life. It had been the first lie of many more to come.

And now he was here, finally able to tell the truth ... except for this one, simple thing.

"You ever designed a ship?" Bodhi asked, stepping back a bit. "I think you should design a ship. Small, and really, really fast. For just a few people. With really good defenses - or a shield, maybe. And an invisibility device."

Galen smiled, allowing himself to dream Bodhi's dream, full of innocence and hope. "Invisible, eh?"

Bodhi shrugged. "Or it could just be really, really fast."

Galen permitted himself the comfort of putting a hand on Bodhi's shoulder. "It seems you have found your calling at last. Saving people."

Bodhi blushed. "Just one so far. And that was more of a group effort."

"No." Galen shook his head. "By your actions, by your courage, you have saved many, many people. Most of them will never even know it, but make no mistake. You are a hero."

"If I'm a hero, then so are you," Bodhi said.

Galen smiled at him.

*

"Galen Erso. The very person I was looking for," K-2SO said.

Cassian tried to look as if he had any idea what was going on.

"It seems that you have found me," Galen said. "Now, how may I help you?"

"For starters, you might tell that hussy of a daughter of yours to stop throwing herself at Cassian. He's mine," K-2SO said. "And I don't like to share. I'm not that kind of droid."

Galen blinked.

"Jyn?" Bodhi asked. "You think _Jyn_ has been - "

"I don't think, I know," K-2SO snapped. "And so would you, if you weren't too oblivious to even notice when someone is making goo-goo eyes at you from a mere two feet away. Honestly. He's standing right there. I'd ask you if you were blind, but clearly, that hasn't slowed down Chirrut at all so I don't see why that should serve as any sort of excuse for you, even if you were."

"Um," said Bodhi. "He's one with the Force, and I'm ... not?"

"Cassian isn't one with the Force, either, but we're still very happy together," K-2SO said. "Aren't we, Cassian?"

"Er, yes," Cassian said. "Very happy."

"With lots of good sex."

"Good sex, yes," Cassian said.

"But you don't have any - " Bodhi gestured vaguely towards K-2SO's lower torso. "So how would you - "

"What business of yours is that, I would like to know," K-2SO said. "Honestly. Do I ask you what _you_ get up to when you're all - ahem."

"I believe this conversation had wandered somewhat off-topic," Galen said.

"Well, it was your boyfriend who started it," K-2SO said. "And it's your daughter who can't seem to keep her hands off of my boyfriend. And your Death Star blew up a whole city, too."

"It's not - " Galen bit his lip.

Cassian firmly clamped down on any desire to offer a sympathetic look.

"You build it, you have to take responsibility," K-2SO said. "You think that's what _I_ said the night after Cassian and I first consummated our love? Unlike you, I take my responsibilities very seriously. As seriously as I take Cassian, which is very seriously and also with great vigor and enjoyment."

"Now wait just a minute here," said Bodhi.

Cassian wondered why he was feeling hot. And a little bit bothered.

"Unlike some people, when I see something, or rather someone, I want, I go ahead and inform them of my desire. In no uncertain terms," K-2SO said.

"K," said Cassian. "Enough."

K-2SO half-turned and cocked his head. "You want sex? Again?"

"Me and Galen - we're just friends," Bodhi said. "I - I deeply admire him, that is all."

"You're lying," K-2SO said, before turning to Cassian. "As to you, you're insatiable."

"The Empire murdered my wife," Galen said. "They robbed me of many years I might have spent watching my daughter grow into a fine, young woman."

"A hussy," K-2SO corrected. "Also, thank you for killing the mood."

"If I thought I had even the smallest chance of building a family again, I would not let it pass me by," Galen said. "I would seize it with both hands."

"Well, good news then," K-2SO said. "You're welcome. Goodbye." He turned and grabbed Cassian's arm. "Now, about that sex we were going to have."

"Um," Cassian said. "Jyn - your daughter - she's great. Really. Like you said. A fine, young woman. K, he just gets a little possessive sometimes. You understand. Bye."

("You look flushed. You do realize we're not really going to have sex, don't you? I was just saying that.")

("Why not? Wouldn't even be the craziest thing that's happened to me today.")

("Oh. If you put it like that, how could I refuse?")

*

"Ah," said Bodhi. "So. I did not see that coming."

Galen considered. He felt like a man who had spent a great many years surrounded by people afraid to say or do anything out of the ordinary - afraid to joke or smile or laugh, or to let themselves feel anything at all. At Eadu, as on any Imperial installation, there had always been someone watching.

Once, it hadn't bothered him as much. Once, he'd left it all behind nonetheless, for a more peaceful existence with the woman he loved and the child he wished to raise.

Staying with the Rebellion - assuming they would let him - would not be peaceful.

"Nor did I," he said. "Bodhi. You must know that I hold you in great affection. Your friendship - it made a difference. If it is no more than that, then know that I value it beyond measure."

"Ah," said Bodhi. "Er, yes. Same here. I think. I mean, you saved me, I saved you - we saved each other, right?"

"I'll design a ship for you," Galen said. "If I can. I confess, it is hardly my specialty. Still, one is never too old to learn. Or to fall in love, it seems."

"I really wish I could have saved you all by myself," Bodhi said.

Galen smiled. "Maybe next time? But for now, why don't you walk with me for a while. We can discuss your ship."

"Ah." Bodhi's face brightened. "Yes. I have so many ideas."

*

" 'Maybe next time'." Baze snorted. "Spoken like a fool."

"Love makes fools of all of us," Chirrut said. "It is only the Force that makes us wise."

Baze snorted again. "Not you. You're still as much of a fool as the first day I met you."

"I don't need wisdom. I've got you."

Baze sighed and shook his head.


End file.
